


I Had a Dream About ***

by inanimate_object



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dreams, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Drives, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ride with U, Slow Burn, Stargazing, You Are My Sunshine, confused feelings, dreaming about each other, i honestly don't know if this will be an ongoing book, i just kinda wrote it when sleep deprived and listening to Ride with U, skeppy has synesthesia?, slowburn?, tags will def be updated later LOL sorry, that awkward moment when you dream about your best friend, u wanted link here u go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanimate_object/pseuds/inanimate_object
Summary: There were other way more important things he left out though, like how sometimes Skeppy would wordlessly flop against Bad's shoulder and stay there, holding Bad's arm by his shirt sleeve, how sometimes Bad would only have one hand on the wheel and the other was intertwined with Skeppy's. Sometimes Bad would squeeze Skeppy's hand just because he could.Bad definitely left out how sometimes the car wasn't moving at all and Skeppy's lips were on his.Bad knew what these dreams meant, of course. That didn't mean he particularly liked it or knew what to do about them, though. It wasn't like there was a handbook on how to deal with a crush on your best friend.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Skeppy/bbh, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship, skphlo
Comments: 31
Kudos: 150





	1. Rain on the Windshield

**Author's Note:**

> a few people wanted this link so uh.... hey  
> i started writing this while listening to Ride with U and Heat Waves. i haven't actually read the Heat Waves dnf fanfic. sue me if u want  
> not really sure where to go with this story??? i'll probably figure something out. it might just be a place for me to channel the skephalo brain rot, who knows. if not, this will be it i guess  
> have some happyduo mwah ily

"Skeppy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I say something weird?"

"Sure..." Skeppy had no idea where this was going to go, and if he was being honest, he didn't really care. His eyes were starting to droop and the darkness of his room was no help.

"Sometimes I have these weird dreams," Bad confessed. "Like really weird? Like it'll just be dark out and there's a lot of stars and stuff and I'm just driving..."

"Mhm..." Skeppy hummed, his interest slightly piqued.

"...and you're there."

Skeppy's eyes snapped open. "What? Me?"

"Yeah... we're not really talking, but you're there." Skeppy was at a genuine loss for words. What are you supposed to do when your best friend says he dreams about you?

"And you're driving?"

"Yeah... just driving with you. It's nice." There's something in his voice, something that Skeppy hears sometimes, but it felt different. Something soft and warm. _"I wanna take you for a ride... you'll be Bonnie, I'll be Clyde..._ can we go driving when we meet up?"

"Uh, yeah, we can definitely go driving, man." Skeppy's head was spinning and his face felt hot. Bad giggled.

"Cool. I'll be living my _dreeeaaam..."_ There was a bit of silence in which Skeppy tried to get himself to just _relax. Just fucking relax, dude, come on._

"Can you... tell me more about the dreams?"

"Well... We're not really going anywhere, and the road I'm driving on doesn't end. Sometimes I look over at you and the stars and the moon are on you all shiny and then you look at me and you just smile..." Bad trailed off and Skeppy just stared blankly at his ceiling while seconds crawled on like hours. "You're- you look- you... you're _breathtaking,_ Skeppy... I don't know how else to put it." Skeppy's breath caught in his throat. Neither of them spoke for a good few minutes. Bad's words were echoing over and over again in Skeppy's ears. _Something_ was there. Something more. Something Skeppy liked. He wanted to drown in the liquid warmth of it, and he almost did, oblivious to the inner turmoil of his friend staring silent at his ceiling for slightly different reasons. Eventually Bad let out a hushed goodnight before ending the call.

Skeppy couldn't answer.

He could hardly breathe.

**+++**

Telling Skeppy about the dreams was one thing, actually seeing them was another. Especially when he left out a LOT of details. Some of them were only trivial things, like the way that the road was pitch black but he could see it perfectly, see his gloved hands placed on the steering wheel even though the light from the radio realistically shouldn't have been enough for him to see that.

There were other way more important things he left out though, like how sometimes Skeppy would wordlessly flop against Bad's shoulder and stay there, holding Bad's arm by his shirt sleeve, how sometimes Bad would only have one hand on the wheel and the other was intertwined with Skeppy's. Sometimes Bad would squeeze Skeppy's hand just because he could.

Bad definitely left out how sometimes the car wasn't moving at all and Skeppy's lips were on his. 

Bad knew what these dreams meant, of course. That didn't mean he particularly liked it or knew what to do about them, though. It wasn't like there was a handbook on how to deal with a crush on your best friend.

Maybe there was. _Should he look that up?_ He sighed.

_Driving._

_They were always driving._

_Rain was pelting the windows in small drops._

_It never rained, why was it raining?_

_One hand on the wheel, the other held in diamond fingers._

_He glanced over at Skeppy, who was already looking at him, eyes soft._

_His lips moved, he said something. Bad couldn't hear it, but he knew. He knew what Skeppy said._

_The car was slowing, stopping, Skeppy was leaning close..._

Bad woke up with a start, his blanket on the floor and a considerable amount of sweat keeping his shirt stuck to his back. He groaned as he sat up, hands tangled in the dark strands of his hair. 

_"I love you."_ Skeppy from the dream murmured, silent but there.


	2. Halo, Coffee, and Liquid Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew. He knew what was next to him. He didn't want to look but he knew. He just kept staring up at the stars and let his mind wander. Did they glitter on his skin now like Halo said they did in his driving dreams? Did the moonlight? He could hear a car in the distance. Was that Halo? Were they passing each other in their dreams? No, that was stupid. 
> 
> The warmth spread to his hand and was concentrated there. He glanced carefully down and watched as his own hand shifted slightly in the dark hand that was most definitely, unmistakably Halo’s. His hand fit nicely in Halo’s, he realized. This wasn't bad. This was nice, actually. Just a diamond and his demon best friend holding hands and stargazing.
> 
> This was _really_ stupid.

They didn't talk about it for a while after that. 

Not like they wanted to, anyway.

Bad was mostly afraid of messing up their friendship. He didn't want Skeppy to feel weirded out or uncomfortable because of him. Skeppy just didn't really know how to feel. That should be weird, right? Friends don't just dream about each other, did they? He never dreamed about Bad before... that he knew of at least. What if he did dream about Bad? That wouldn't be weird, since Bad dreams about him too, right? Or would that be weirder?

He groaned. This stuff was confusing.

He glanced over at his phone. It would be really easy to call Bad right now. He really wanted to call Bad right now. In fact, he couldn't think of a single reason why he souldn't call Bad right now. If he called Bad then maybe he could ask about the dreams again. He could listen to how Bad described them again and float in that liquid warmth of his voice. The soft yellow glow of it could encase him if he _just picked the phone up and called Bad._

Instead, he curled up into a ball, pulling his blanket tight around him.

What the heck is going on with him?

+++

"You know what's so weird? How everyone calls you Bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your name is BadBoyHalo, and bad boy is like, an adjective, right? So, isn't your name technically Halo?"

"...what?"

"I'm just gonna call you Halo from now on."

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's gonna take two seconds to break two years of habit." Skeppy could hear the smile in Ba- _Halo's_ voice.

"What, you don't believe me? Just watch." Halo scoffed and rolled his eyes. Then before Skeppy could stop himself he was adding fuel to the fire. "Besides, it can be like, our thing. Everyone calls you Bad, but only I could call you Halo." It felt stupid. It _was_ stupid. Skeppy regretted the words the moment they made it past his lips. He waited for Halo to respond, his breath stuck in his airways.

"You are so... _weird."_ It was playful and lighthearted, like they usually were with each other, there was no sign anything had even tried to harm their flow.

"You love me." That was normal, too. Rare, but normal. For them anyway. Something about it landed weird, though. Like when you take a step and your ankle does that stupid roll thing and you stumble. You stumble and sometimes fall, but you always get back up. You always get back up. _Come on, Skeppy, get back up._

"Yeah, okay." Playful again, sure, but the hesitance was there, the hesitance was enough to lead to questions and then the want for answers and then either asking for answers or making up answers. Skeppy didn't want to overthink this. He didn't want to overthink their flow.

He was overthinking it, he was _so_ overthinking it.

The silence kept up for a moment before Halo finally got back up after that stumble. "Can I say something kind of weird?" It had that softness, that light. Skeppy could already feel himself slipping into the warmth.

"Y-Yeah, of course man," Skeppy whispered to the darkness of his room. "You can always say kind of weird things with me."

"Don't laugh."

"No promises." Skeppy smiled at Halo's frustrated grumble.

Another beat of silence. Then; "I have a feeling you smell like cologne." Skeppy's eyebrows raised.

"That wasn't what I was expecting."

"What- You were expecting something?"

"Yeah, I thought, I dunno, you were going to tell me more about your dreams." Another stumble and fall. They hadn't talked about the dreams at all since Halo first said he had them. Were they not supposed to? Was Skeppy forgetting something?

"You don't think I smell like anything?" Fortunately, Halo was good at just avoiding things he didn't want to talk about.

"That's such- No, I've never thought about what you smell like." Skeppy closed his eyes and found it hard to open them again, so he just didn't. "Why?"

"I mean, well, I think about what you smell like." It landed weird in a different way than how Skeppy's joke landed. This landing had a playful grin growing on one's face and a harsh blush burning the other's.

"Often?"

_”No!_ Not like- I don't just sit there wondering what you smell like-"

_"Sure."_ The amount of sarcasm packed into four letters was enough to have Halo flopping back onto his bed with a groan. 

"I'm serious! I don't, like, think about it often, I mean, that would be weird. It's just that sometimes I smell a certain thing that reminds me of you and sometimes I smell a certain thing that not only reminds me of you but kind of makes me think, oh yeah, this seems like something Skeppy would smell like." Skeppy made a short hum of understanding. "You're telling me you never had that thought about me?"

"I mean, not really." Skeppy could already feel the rest of his consciousness wanting nothing more than to slip into the warmth of Halo's words. "Muffins, I guess? Cake?"

"Seriously?"

"Strawberries?" He tried, a bit more hopefully. There was something else he couldn't find the word for, something that actually fit Halo perfectly. "...coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Coffee and marshmallows maybe. Maybe even lemonade, you're always drinking lemonade." Now that Skeppy was talking, he couldn't get himself to shut up anymore. Words just came tumbling out of his mouth and Halo was eating up every one of them. "Coffee, definitely. Something warm, like your voice."

"My- My voice?"

"Yeah, your voice is like, liquid warmth and light, like the sun. It's nice to listen to. It feels like a blanket. Or like drinking coffee. Is that weird to say?" Halo was at a loss for words. In his defense, what were you supposed to do when your best friend who you may or may not have a crush on says that your voice _feels like the sun?_

_You are my sunshine..._

Nope. Not even going to finish that thought.

"Only kind of," Halo finally replied nervously. He really didn't want to break this sort of trance Skeppy got into.

"That's okay, we can say kind of weird things to each other, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Those hour long seconds were back. Halo hated them. He actually thought Skeppy had fallen asleep in a few of them before his voice was cropping up on the other side of the call.

"Can I say another kind of weird thing?" He didn't wait for an answer to come, and honestly Halo wasn't sure he could provide one if he wanted to. "I really want to share those dreams with you."

Whether or not Skeppy fell asleep right after that didn't matter.

Halo had clamped both hands over his mouth before he said something really stupid.

+++

Skeppy didn't dream often. Either that or he didn't remember his dreams. 

Still. When he closed his eyes that night he saw the stars behind his eyelids. 

He was lying in a field on top of a blanket, blades of grass pressing against his back and arms. The sky was completely clear, the stars on full display. He could name every constellation if he tried hard enough. He could smell something too. Something nice.

Something warm. 

He knew. He knew what was next to him. He didn't want to look but he knew. He just kept staring up at the stars and let his mind wander. Did they glitter on his skin now like Halo said they did in his driving dreams? Did the moonlight? He could hear a car in the distance. Was that Halo? Were they passing each other in their dreams? No, that was stupid. 

The warmth spread to his hand and was concentrated there. He glanced carefully down and watched as his own hand shifted slightly in the dark hand that was most definitely, unmistakably Halo’s. His hand fit nicely in Halo’s, he realized. This wasn't bad. This was nice, actually. Just a diamond and his demon best friend holding hands and stargazing.

This was _really_ stupid.

His eyes moved up to find Halo’s face, smiling back at him with an expression that Skeppy couldn't even describe. He immediately fell into that liquid warmth, all fuzzy yellow hues and coffee scents.

So he was right about the coffee.

Skeppy smiled back without even registering he was doing so and turned back to the stars.

This was so _so_ stupid. But it was nice. 

+++

When Skeppy woke up, he felt tired. He wandered aimlessly around his house for a bit before ending up in his kitchen. He stared at the coffee maker he never used, dimly remembering Zelk’s instructions on how to use one the last time they met. He managed to get something to work because coffee came from where it was supposed to and it smelled okay.

He checked his phone absentmindedly before opening up his contacts.

“denfinitely coffee” He sent Halo.

“O_o” came the first response. “So youve been thinking about it?” was the second.

Skeppy left him on read with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me when i finally post lol eks dee rofl
> 
> thinking about writing more of the Prince Skeppy au soon so get hyped for that ig LOL
> 
> my twitter is _mattress_man_ btw :]


	3. The Tweet™

Skeppy drummed his fingers on the table while his phone rang, paying almost no mind to the food sitting next to it, still in the box.

_"Hello?"_ Skeppy broke out into a grin.

"Hiiiii Haloooooo." Skeppy dragged out his words with a snicker. Halo sighed.

_"Are you actually going to call me that from now on?"_ Skeppy reached for a fry, smile still plastered to his face.

"What?" He feigned innocence. "Your name? Obviously." Halo groaned and Skeppy snickered again. All in good fun, Skeppy knew when he was crossing the line. He knew what Halo was comfortable with, what set him off in playful ways and serious ways. He knew Halo, like Halo knew him. 

Man, he was getting all sappy for no reason. It was just a name.

Still. Only Skeppy called him that. It made it feel special.

_"What do you want, Skeppy?"_ Halo grumbled. Skeppy rolled his eyes. If only he had a dime for every time he heard that question.

"Can't I just talk to you?"

_"Of course you can talk to me, but what do you want?"_

"I don't want anything. I just wanna talk to you."

Halo left out a scoff of a laugh. _"Yeah, okay."_

"What, am I not allowed to talk to my friend? My best friend, BadBoyHalo?"

_"I never said that-!"_

"Well, that's what it sounded like!"

_"Oh- oh my goodness- you can talk to me, Skeppy!_

"Okay, then let me talk to you!"

_"Okay, talk to me!"_

"Okay! ...I'm eating Chick-fil-A right now." And so they fell back into the rhythm, fell into place as they talked about their days and their plans and small mundane things. Somehow they never ran out of things to talk about, even after two years of being friends. They never got bored of each other, and Skeppy was glad for that.

+++

"Skeppy, it's like... two in the morning."

Skeppy made a half groan, half whine sound. They were on the Dream SMP, just messing around. Nothing really lore specific. They met up with Puffy, the three of them going back and forth. Quackity even showed up at one point and he and Puffy had a Mexican Dream vs. Discount Skeppy standoff. Halo had no idea how that happened.

"Skeppyyyy, go to bed." Skeppy made another sound of protest on the other end of the call. Halo rolled his eyes.

_"I caaaaaaan't go to beeeeeeed."_ Skeppy whined, Minecraft character not moving from its spot while Halo's jumped around it. That sentence had Halo halting on screen, though.

"Why not?" Skeppy paused, and Halo felt like he asked a stupid question for a moment. That was, until...

_"...because, I..."_ Another pause. Halo could hear Skeppy take a deep breath. _"Sometimes, I..."_ Halo could practically feel the way Skeppy forced his mouth to screech to a stop. _"No, nothing! Nevermind! I'll go to bed now!"_ Halo could barely think, could barely get out the little "wait wh-" before Skeppy's character disappeared, leaving only a message in chat and the real Skeppy's rushed voice yelling in his headphones. _"Okay, goodnight, bye!"_

His voice cut off and was gone way too fast for Halo's brain to process it. It must have been too fast for Skeppy too, judging by the messages he started sending sporadically to Halo's phone.

**im goign to bed I swear  
sorry for habgin up so fast  
I think I was about to say asmth weird**

Halo stared at the words, headphones still in place on his head, Minecraft still open on his monitor. He idly stabbed a zombie with one hand and typed a response with the other.

**Well we can say kind of weird things to each other**

It felt pushy. Halo seriously thought about deleting it because it felt too pushy, but he was so _curious._ He had to know what made Skeppy just... run away like that. Skeppy isn't one to run away, especially not from Halo.

**sometimes when I go to sleep  
I get htese weird drreams**

Halo tried not to be too pushy about this.

**About what? o_o**

But he was _way too curious._

**u I think  
I dont remeemebr sometiems  
but they smell liek coffee  
and feel wamr like ur voice**

There it is.  
Laid out right in front of him.  
Shining back on his phone screen clear as day because _wait Skeppy dreams about him, too? Since when did that happen?_ It had him too invested, _too curious,_ and he was being attacked by a spider in the game so he set his phone down, just for a quick second, before killing some of the mobs nearby and logging, setting his headphones down a little too harshly on his desk because oh boy was he invested and so curious about whatever is going on in Skeppy's head.

Except he had to wait to know. Skeppy already gave him a horrendously spelt goodnight text, clearly a bit more unconscious than what he tried to show and as glad as Halo was that he made him go to bed, he also had to wait.

He had to wait before he can pick at Skeppy's brain a bit more. Had to wait all of the next day because Skeppy's would know something's up if Halo started an interrogation in the middle of the afternoon. 

It was fine, though. As curious as he was, Halo was a patient person. He could wait to get Skeppy a little sleepy before maybe bringing up the topic of Skeppy's dreams again. Their late night talks always were some of the best they'd ever had after all.

Nothing's wrong with some late night talking between two best friends.

Right?

+++

_He's always driving. Every time he can remember._

_He has one hand on the wheel again. One hand wrapped in Skeppy's._

_He takes a deep breath and a quick glance, enough to see that Skeppy is looking out the window._

_He lets the breath go. Skeppy isn't looking at him. He's got some breathing room._

_He's got enough breathing room for absolutely nothing. Not a whole lot you can do while you're also driving a car._

_Halo glances up at the sky. Dark as ever. Not a star in sight this time. Weird. His eyes fall to the radio, the glow of the lights on it casting soft shadows over their conjoined hands and-_

_Wait. One second._

_Is that..._

_Is that... coffee?_

+++

When Halo woke up, Skeppy was still asleep. Skeppy was actually asleep for a while before actually showing any signs that he was still alive in the form of a tweet.

**just had a dream about *** that's embarrassing**

...  
Well.  
It was nice not to be alone in this, Halo supposed, but still, Skeppy broadcasting that would definitely raise some questions.  
Halo decided to ignore it, despite all the notifications from people tagging him in it. 

**Halloooooooooooooo**

What he couldn't ignore was Skeppy's messages. He sighed.

**Skeeeepppyyyyyyyyyyy**

**HALO  
i  
mis  
u  
:(( !!!!!!!**

**I miss you too Skeppy :( <3**

Why did he put the heart...?

**::(((((((((( <3333333**

Okay. Maybe the heart was a good choice.


End file.
